


In stillen Naechten

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Душевный кризис, надвигающаяся старость, безысходность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In stillen Naechten

Не спится.   
Говорят, что ночь – самое тихое время суток. Наверное, те, кто так считает, не страдают бессонницей. На самом деле, ночь соткана из сотни звуков. И тебе приходится их слушать, чтобы звенящая тишина не сводила с ума. Ночные звуки – другие. Они робкие, тихие, несмелые, стеснительные, словно боящиеся обозначить себя в темноте. Я слышу свое дыхание: короткое, с легким присвистом. Слышу, как где-то далеко на улице с шорохом проехал запоздалый автомобиль. Слышу, как сбоку на стене, над головой монотонно тикают часы. Слышу, как ветер играет с ветками под окном. Слышу не свое дыхание: рядом спит Рихард. Всхрапывает иногда, но я его не тревожу. Слышу, как где-то в глотке стучит мое ноющее сердце… Я чувствую себя уютнее в окружении этих звуков.  
Мне хорошо в темноте, когда на меня не направлен свет софитов. И сейчас меня никто не видит. Может, поэтому я и не сплю: чтобы насладиться этим чувством подольше. Но это самообман. Я понимаю, что бодрствую из-за боли в груди. Боль порождает много ненужных мыслей.  
Я поворачиваю голову на бок, медленно и осторожно, как будто боюсь, что моя старая шея может скрипнуть достаточно громко, чтобы разбудить Рихарда. Смотрю на него, беззаботно спящего, и сердце заходится в новой агонии. Я хочу растормошить его, чтобы спросить то, о чем боюсь спрашивать при свете дня. Всю жизнь я боюсь спросить у него об этом.  
«Зачем я тебе?».  
Зачем ему я? Я, который пол-утра проводит в ванной, выкашливая все дерьмо, скопившееся в моих легких за полвека. Я, хромой и обрюзгший. Я, теряющий волосы. Я, который стал предпочитать сексу объятия. Я, с моим страшным лицом, изрезанным морщинами. Я, с моим исполосованным шрамами телом. Я, пропахший виски, в котором топлю свою печаль.  
Зачем я ему? Ему, красивому и нестареющему. Ему, цепко хватающемуся за жизнь и выжимающему из нее максимум. Ему, целеустремленному. Ему, такому необыкновенному…  
Зачем он столько лет терпит меня рядом? Зачем он улыбается мне так, что мое старое больное сердце сжимается так мучительно больно? Зачем обнимает меня, зачем целует? Он ведь достоин лучшего. Я, как камень на шее: только тяну его вниз. Ему, наверное, уже противно даже смотреть на меня такого. Чувствую себя, как старая игрушка: играть уже надоело, а выбросить жалко. А я ведь без него не могу.  
Хочу вскочить с кровати и забиться в темный угол. Туда, где прячутся все страшные монстры из детских сказок. Там, где мне – самое место. Я сам стал похож на детскую страшилку: ужасный и нелепый. Меня никто не должен видеть, особенно он.  
Сердце стучит бешено, обгоняет тиканье часов. Я все-таки решаюсь на побег. Пытаюсь встать, делаю это медленно, осторожно, но кровать все равно выдает меня скрипом под моей тушей. Рихард делает глубокий вдох носом и шевелится.  
\- Тилль? – сонным, вялым шепотом позвал он меня, не открывая глаза. Рукой он водит по кровати в поисках моего тела.  
Мне приходится вернуться обратно под одеяло. Его ладонь находит меня. Он, наконец, открывает заспанные глаза и смотрит на меня:  
\- Ты чего опять не спишь?  
В его голосе нет укора. Я молчу. Я боюсь, что если открою рот, то задам этот глупый вопрос, изъевший, источивший меня изнутри. И он будет смеяться. Или покрутит пальцем у виска. Или, что самое страшное – скажет правду.  
\- Не спится, - сообщаю я очевидный факт.  
Рихард придвигается ко мне ближе, перебирается со своей половины постели ко мне. Натягивает одеяло посильнее, обнимает меня и прислоняется ставшей за ночь колючей щекой к моему плечу:  
\- Закрывай глаза.   
Я закрываю глаза. Может, ответ на мой вопрос простой? Может, он со мной, потому что иначе просто не может быть? Может, потому что я ему тоже нужен?  
Я обнимаю его за плечи и прислушиваюсь. Мое сердце замедлило свой спринт. Я его больше не слышу.


End file.
